Love and Orders
by anmi2830
Summary: Inuyasha drank a potion kaede gave him. Potion to follow the 'orders/ commands' of the first person he will see. Then the first person he saw was kagome! What will Inuyasha do! Find out the romantic comedy of Ordering & Love
1. Inuyasha Drank the Potion!

_" Kaede What are you doing?"_ I asked kaede as she was stirring and  
>mixing something.<p>

_"Oh Kagome! Never mind me... Call Inuyasha."_ So I went out of the hut  
>and went to find where Inuyasha was. As I was looking for him I saw<br>him sitting at the tree. So I shouted when I called him so he could  
>hear me.<p>

_"Inuyaha!"_ His ears twitch. So I repeat it._ "Inuyasha!"_ Then he looked  
>at me.<em> "Kaede was looking for you! Come down here Inuyasha!"<em> He  
>frowned as I said that to him.<em> "Keh! Why should I? If she wants me, she<em>  
><em>could just go here by herself.<em>" I got angry as he said that.

I mean seriously You're going to make an old lady come to you while you  
>have the strenght to do so? I would excuse him if he is wounded badly<br>but he is not._ "Inuyasha.. I'm going to count into three so you could_  
><em>come down here.. If you don't you'll feel sorry.."<em> I smiled as I said  
>that but he looked away at me.. Giving me the <strong>I-Don't-Care act<strong>.**_ "1.."_**  
>still no reaction. <strong><em>"..2..."<em>** _"Hah! Like i'm scared!"__** " And 3!"**_

_"Inuyasha __**SIT BOY!**__ I really have to teach my dog some manners.."_ After  
>that, there's a loud thud cause Inuyasha fell from the tree.<em> "What?!<em>  
><em>I'm not you're Dog!"<em> He said that angrily._ " And arg.. I forgot about_  
><em>T-this T-t-thing! Could you stop telling me to SIT?!"<em> He said that as  
>he was pulling the beads out of his head.<em> " It hurts you know!"<em>  
><em>"Well.. If you'll be a good dog I'll think about it.."<em>

You could see in Inuyasha's face that he is very angry. But that was  
>his fault. For not taking my warning to him seriously. I turn around<br>to the other direction to head to kaede's.

_"I will not tell you to __**S-I-T**__ any more if you're going to follow my_  
><em>orders obediently okay?"<em> As I said that I walked.

_"W-what?! Who would want to follow you?! And hey! I'm still not done_  
><em>talking to you! Hey~ Kagome~!"<em>

_"Am not Listening. La~la~la~la~la~"_ As I said that Inuyasha became more  
>angry and followed me throughout with lots of complains.<p>

**_[Back At Kaede's Hut]_**

_"Inuyasha.. here. Drink this.."_ Kaede said that as she hold out a cup  
>to Inuyasha.<p>

_"What's that for?"_ He asked suspiciously

_"Just drink it!"_ When kaede said that angrily, Inuyasha grab the cup  
>and drinks it all. After he finished it, He faced me and said <em>"Hey<em>  
><em>kagome! Is this the only thing i came for? To drink this stupid drink?!"<em>  
>As he said that he gave the cup back to kaede.<p>

_"Ohh.. so the first person you saw is Kagome.. Now to make sure..._  
><em>Kagome.. order Inuyasha to do anything.. <em>**ANYTHING.****_"_** As she said that,  
>I think of an order not so hard for him to do.<p>

_"Umm if you say so then.. Inuyasha apologize to Kaede politely while_  
><em>bowing your head to her."<em>_** "What?! Why would I-"**_ Suddenly Inuyasha bows  
>down his head facing kaede and stated apologizing.. Not to mention, In<br>a very polite way.

"I-I'm Very Sorry Kaede Oba-sama . I've been so rude to you. If it's  
>okay for you, Please forgive me. I will not lift my head up unless you<br>forgive me_." When Inuyasha said that me and kaede laughed out so loud!_  
><em>I mean, woah! well this is new. "Okay Inuyasha, i forgive you"<em> Said  
>kaede, then Inuyasha was back to normal. Inuyasha was so shocked he<br>couldn't speak a single word. After his brain processed everything he  
>finally speaked.<p>

_"W-what happened to me?! Why did I follow what kagome commanded me?"_  
>Kaede explained to us everything.<p>

_"I made you drink a potion to 'follow every command/orders' of the _  
><em>first person you have seen. Since kagome is the first person you have<em>  
><em>seen, every command that kagome orders you to, you have no other choice <em>  
><em>but to follow them."<em>

_"W-what?! e-every command?!"_ Inuyasha shouted.

_"Inuyasha could you please not shout."_ I said.

_"But kaede when is this potion gonna take off?"_ I asked curiously.

_"Ohh.. It will not take off unless he drinks an antidote. It's created_  
><em>so demons could be stop from hurting anyone or destroy a village."<em>

_"WHAT?! But I amnot attacking nor hurting anyone in the village!"_ inuyasha  
>protested.<p>

_"Oh that.. I just want to see you being ordered around by kagome seeing_  
><em>the relationship between you two is far."<em>

_"W-why you.. if that's the only reason.. Give me the antidote right here_  
><em>right now!"<em> Inuyasha answered in a soft voice cause I ordered him not  
>to shout, but you could see in his face that he really really wanted<br>to shout at kaede.

_"About the antidote..There is no Antidote."_

**_"WHAT?!"_** Me and Inuyasha said in Unison. {But inuyasha's voice is still  
>soft}<p>

_"The antidote doesn't exist, Instead for the potion to disappear, The _  
><em>two of you have to get a stronger relationship. If not, then Inuyasha<em>  
><em>will be following Kagome's order's for the rest of his life."<em>

When Kaede said that I giggled as the thought came up that Inuyasha  
>would follow any commands I will order him to. 'Like A Faithful Dog'<br>to his master.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**[If you don't like the story please review and suggest! **_

_**If you like the story please review and share!]  
>~Thank you<strong>_

_**{Chapter will be Updated soon.. So please look forward}**_

_**Upcoming Chapter: Inuyasha The Faithful Dog**_


	2. Inuyasha the Faithful Dog

As the thought came that Inuyasha cannot disobey my orders I giggled.

"Inuyasha! I'm coming back to my time now. No complains. Be a faithful  
>dog to your master and follow me." I said that as I was packing up my<br>things. And when I was finished packing up my things to my bag, I walk  
>out of the hut, and said my farewell to the others.<p>

"Sango,Miroku, Shippo, I'm very sorry I have to go to my own time. I  
>have a test coming up."<p>

"Don't worry kagome I'll protect miroku and sango!" Shippo said proud.

"Do your best on your test." Miroku said.

"It's okay for us kagome. But what's worrying us the most is...  
>Inuyasha isn't complaining about this.. You leaving.." Sang explained<p>

"Yeah! normally he'll be the first one to stop you!" Shippo Exclaimed.

"But for him not to be mad..." miroku said that as all of them looked  
>at Inuyasha inspecting him.I cannot possibly tell them that it's<br>because of the potion. Kaede warned us before we left the hut not to  
>tell others, cause it'll bring only troubles.<p>

"Ahahha! You guys are imaginig things! Oh me and Inuyasha have to go  
>now! Bye~!" As I said that I jump into the bone eaters well and<br>returned to my time.

_**[At Kagome's House]**_

_"Mom! Sota! Gramps! I'm Home~!" I went inside my home but no one's _  
><em>home. As I pass by the table I saw a letter. So I read it.<em>

_ 'Dear Kagome,_  
><em> We won a 1 week vacation at the hotprings for 3! So If you<em>  
><em> read this, Please take care of the house. We Love You!<em>

_ From: Mom,Sota and Gramps.'_

Well, I think I'm just going to study. When I look back, Inuyasha is  
>looking at me. Then an idea came up.<p>

"Inuyasha, Say 'I Love You Kagome'." I ordered him. "What?! There is  
>No- " I LOVE YOU KAGOME " -Way..." I giggled as he said that and<br>of course he got mad and blush a little maybe because of embarrassment  
>" I'm not your plaything!" .. Well, He can be cute sometimes..<p>

"I'm going to study now. You can do anything." I said that as I walk  
>towards my room so I could study.<p>

When I went inside my room to study, he followed me like a dog. And so  
>As I sit at my chair he sit at my bed and stared at me and said nothing<br>more. The only noises you sould here are the Tick Tock of the clock  
>and the scribbling noise I made as I write. Time passes by and Inuyasha<br>is still staring at me not moving nor saying anything, And it started  
>to give me a chill.<p>

"Inuyasha, instead of sitting in my bed, clean our house without any  
>damage so you could be useful. Oh and Call me 'Hime' until I tell you<br>to call me back by my name."

"Wha- Certainly Hime." Before Inuyasha could complain he went out of  
>my room knowing he'll be cleaning the house.<em> (Well inuyasha will take <em>  
><em>like about 2 hours to finish cleaning so I think i'll use that time to<em>  
><em>study Peacefully~)<em> so I continued studying. After 1 hour Inuyasha came  
>back to my room. "Hime, I have cleaned your house." When he said that<br>I was suprised cause I have estimated the time he'll be finish so to  
>be sure I went outside of my room and saw that <em><strong>EVERYTHING IS SO CLEAN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>NOTHING IS DAMAGE, AND IT'S SPARKLING!<strong>_

"Hey Hime! COuld you please stop! And stop with this hime stuff!" You  
>could totall see Inuyasha's mad.<p>

"Okay! You could call me 'Kagome' again. Oh and give me a massage."  
>Inuyasha came closer to me and massage my shoulders, but I could feel<br>his strenght and it's hurting me.

"O-ooww... S..Stop! You could stop now!" So inuyasha stopped and  
>when I looked at him he was grinning. <em>(Was that on purpose?!)<em>

"That hurts you know.. Just, get me a cup of drink from me to relax."  
>I said that massaging my arm.<p>

"Certainly kagome, I'll get your drink right away." Inuyasha has a  
>weird smile on his face when he went out of my room.. Well, not that<br>I really care. So I went back from studying.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Hah! now that kagome's gone to her studying, I'm going back to the  
>Feudal Era. Let's see what kind of face she'll make to my surprise.<br>I sneak out of the house and went to the well. When I arrived I went  
>straight to Kaede's. After a while I arrive so I came in the hut and<br>saw Kaede so I talk to her.

" Hey Kaede, Make me one of those potion you made me drink. I'm going  
>to make kagome drink it too." First kaede look at me making me think<br>she'll not do it.

"Okay.." She said as she stand up and prepare the drink(potion). I was  
>surprised of course to think that she'll agree and here I was thinking<br>of making it myself.. If I can.. "What?! You're going to make? Why?"  
>She sighed as I questioned her. "Because.. It's fun to watch you two..<br>Who will be the first to give orders, You or Kagome, That's why.

Ohh.. so me and kagome was just like for her entertainment or  
>somethin..<p>

_**Author's Note:**_

_**[If you don't like the story please review and suggest!**_

_**If you like the story please review and share!]**_  
><em><strong>~Thank you<strong>_

_**{Chapter will be maybe next week not this week.**_

_**But it depends on the situation. :) Hope all**_

_**of you may Understand.. ^_^}**_

_**Upcoming Chapter: Now We're Even**_


	3. Now We're Even

As Kaede finished preparing the drink she gave it to me. And as I got it  
>I thanked her and hurriedly go back to where kagome was. As I get where<br>she is I saw her studying, so I walk towards her.

**"Hey Kagome here's your drink you asked for."** I handed her the drink.  
>And she didn't hesitate to drink it.<p>

**"Hey drink it all okay? Don't let a single drop spill!"** As I said that,  
>she just nodded her head making me know her <em>'yes'<em>.

As she finished drinking it she gave the cup back to me and start  
>studying again. So I gave her back the cup and ordered her with a grin<br>on my face.

**"Hey Kagome, Put this at your so-called kitchen and you do the washing**  
><strong>like what I did. Oh, and before leaving act like a maid and call me<strong>  
><strong>'Master'."<strong>

After I said that Kagome bowed her head and said **"Certainly Master."**  
>Then walk out of the room. I burst out of Laughter as she acted like<br>that! _(Boy she might be so embarrassed right now! Well, that's revenge_  
><em>for making me clean your house!)<em>

When She returned in the room I was still laughing and when I looked at  
>her she was furious. <strong>"Hahahahha! If you could just see your face kagome!<strong>  
><strong>Hahhahaha!"<strong> I said that while laughing at her face

**"Hahahahhaha!"** I was shocked as I got that as a reply.** "Too funny **  
><strong>Inuyasha! Making me drink the same drink as kaede made you drink?!"<strong>  
>When she is saying that her voice is a little too different than the<br>usual, which is scary.

**"Ummm... K-Kagome? I-I meant that as a joke****_(revenge)_**** no need to be so**  
><strong>emotional over it."<strong> I said that with a frightened voice.** "K-Kagome?"**

**"Joke huh? Emotional Eh? Hahahah.. Ha.."** _(Okay this... this really is_  
><em>freaking the heck out of me!)<em>** " Then this too.. I mean this as a Joke.."**  
><em>(This?)<em>

**"Inuyasha.. SIT BOY!"**..**THUD**.. and suddenly my face met the floor of her  
>house and a loud thud was heard. <strong>"K-kagome T-that h-hurt!"<strong> I said  
>that as I looked at her. <strong>" Hurt huh? SIT BOY!"<strong>..**THUD**..

**"That really hurt!"** But kagome looks so scary when I looked at her.  
>and as she opened her lips the only words that come out is<br>**"Punishment Time Inuyasha..."** When I heard that my ears twitched and  
>really scared me<p>

**"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT**  
><strong>BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT!.."<strong>

_**[After 30 Minutes of 'SIT']**_

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I am Panting as I have finished punishing Inuyasha. And well Inuyasha  
>is now <em>KNOCK OUT<em>.. _(Wait.. Now that Inuyasha made me drink the same_  
><em>drink as kaede made him to drink the Potion-that-makes-you-follow-the-<em>  
><em>orders-of-the-first-person-you-see then that means he can order and<em>  
><em>command me like I can do..)<em> After a while Inuyasha regained his  
>conciousness.<p>

And when He regained his conciousness I leaned over him to see if he  
>is okay and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw is me which<br>made him fully awake and backed away quickly that made him bump to the  
>wall. Which is quite careless of him.<p>

**"K-Kagome! I.. I AM VERY SORRY! I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN JUST PLEASE!**  
><strong>DON'T TELL ME TO SIT!"<strong> He was so very scared of me when he said that  
>and what inuyasha just did made me really surprised that I burst out<br>of Laughter! _(This is so hilarious of Inuyasha!)_

Then I noticed he gets serious all of the sudden. So I shut my mouth  
>that made me serious too.<p>

**"Kagome starting today, You definitely cannot get mad or tell me to **  
><strong>'sit' that's my order"<strong> After that. I tried telling Inuyasha to sit but  
>when I want to say sit the words come out different like meet, seem,<br>sip, and many more.. I can't tell him to sit!_ (Oh No I can't get_  
><em>Inuyasha to 'S-I-T!' so I gave up.)<em>

**"Umm Inuyasha do you want anything?"** I cheerfully said that to him.  
><em>(Okay now this is weird I wanna get mad to him but I can't)<em> As I said  
>that to him he looked at me like a very shocked face. and went back<br>to normal._ ( Seriously I can't get Inuyasha)_ He suddenly gave me a look  
>that he is <em>SERIOUSLY THINKING.<em>

**"I.. I want you to L-Love me... For Who I am.."** He said that with  
>an embarrassed face and averted his eyes to me.<p>

_Of Course I was shock as he said that! Does that mean? He... Inuyasha_  
><em>L- Loves me?<em>

**Author's Note:**

**[If you don't like the story please review and suggest!**

**If you like the story please review and share!]**  
><strong>~Thank you<strong>

**{Chapter will be Updated soon.. So please look forward}**

**Upcoming Chapter: Love Doctor**


	4. Love Doctor

When Inuyasha said_ 'Love me for who I am'_ my head was a mess, It was  
>full of thoughts about<em> LOVE<em>. Like, _(Do I Love Inuyasha? W-what should I_  
><em>do? I Love Him? Maybe? NOO WAAY! Yes? Whaaat?!)<em> I'm in the midde of  
>contradicting my mind. Still my body is standing with a shock face. And<br>Inuyasha.. was calling me?

**"Kagome! Hey Kagome?"** He said that while swaying his hands infront of my  
>face. And I snapped back to reality. Without realizing it, my face is so<br>red like a tomato. _(Could you believe this?! I.. I actually am blushing_  
><em>just because of what Inuyasha just said!)<em>

**"I-inuyasha! W-what do you want?"** I asked him averting my eyes away  
>from him just to hide my red face. <strong>"Umm... Ah! Hey Why are you averting <strong>  
><strong>your eyes from me?!"<strong> I was surprised that I faced him with a very  
>flushed face.<p>

And when he saw my face, You could see that he blushed._( Well A little._  
><em>.. But you can still count it as.. a blush right? )<em> And he looked away  
>from me when I noticed it<em>(Him Blushing Of course)<em> Well much for my  
>relief. Cause it's really embarrassing.<p>

After a while the two of us is still inside my room. But the problem is  
>It's Too Quiet. I am sitting beside Inuyasha in my bed doing nothing,<br>and of course not looking with each other. We are not talking nor  
>moving. <em>(Ahhh! This is so Irritating! I wanna talk but what topic <em>  
><em>should I brought up? OMG! I need a Love Doctor! Somebody Please help me<em>  
><em>with this case! THe question is 'who knows something about love and is<em>  
><em>like an expert in this?')<em> I am thinking and shouting those in my mind as  
>I couldn't think well!<p>

**"Ahh.. Kagome, You can study. I won't bother you."** I turned around to  
>look at Inuyasha. <em>( This is very weird of Inuyasha )<em>** "Umm.. Is this the**  
><strong>side effects of the potion to you?"<strong> I asked him as I furrowed my brow.  
>And as he heard what I said, his ears twitched and said,<strong> "Of course not<strong>  
><strong>you Idiot! And here I am.. Arg! I'm just being good okay! You ruined the<strong>  
><strong>moment!"<strong> He said with a loud voice that irritates me.

** "Oh I am very sorry Inuyasha, It's just that, It's so kind of you that **  
><strong> it really made me happy!"<strong> I said that as I smiled back to him. _( WHAT_  
><em> THE?! I am very angry and that is what I replied?! I was suppose to <em>  
><em> say 'It's your fault it's not like you at all I don't like it!' That<em>  
><em> is what I want to tell but the words that came out.. Ohh it's too good<em>  
><em> to be true!)<em> I was like that on my mind, I am very angry and irritated  
>but I couldn't show it at Inuyasha at all! I am smiling outside!<br>Irritated in the inside but Happy in the outside. _(I think I have a _  
><em> double personality.)<em>

** "Ohh, Yeah you're right. I'm sorry too kagome. Well is there anything**  
><strong> you want to do?"<strong> He asked me while smiling._ (Well I want you to kindly _  
><em> make back-to-myself! I cannot speak what I want! The words was being<em>  
><em> reconstructed you Big Idiot Dummy Stupid Dog!)<em> There is nothing to do  
>now that I am like this so I just gave up and just<em> Go~In~The~Flow.<em>

** "I don't want to study for now. Let's go to the feudal era. I want to**  
><strong> ask something to miroku."<strong>(_I want to consult him about love.)_ He looked  
>at me wanting to say, Okay-Now-This-Is-Unexpected.<em>.(Of course it's <em>  
><em> unexpected you made me feel this way you DENSE DOG)<em>

Somehow I actually am thinking if one, Inuyasha is really a born dense  
>or two, He knows it, but just acted like he doesn't actually knows,<br>like a dense one. I'm thinking of that for a so-long ago so long I can't  
>remember when. So me and Inuyasha went to the feudal era.<p>

_**~FEUDAL ERA~**_

Me and Inuyasha was on the way going back to the village. Which on the  
>way, we saw miroku and sango. Which me and Inuyasha was looking for.<br>_(Oh thank you we don't have to go to the village!)_ When we were about to  
>speak and appear on the scene. There is an amazing scene happened. That<br>made me and Inuyasha hide in the bushes.

_SLAP!_

**"I can't believe you Houshi-sama! Just how many girls are you going to **  
><strong>flirt on!"<strong> Miroku's cheek has a handshape red marked on it knowing that  
>Sango's slap on Miroku is really painful.<p>

**"Don't Worry Sango, You're the only girl that I truly Love."** He said that  
>while his right hand holding sango's hands and his left hand groping her.<br>Which in return was hitted by hiraikotsu.

**"I would have believed you if you didn't do THAT. You perverted **  
><strong>Houshi-Sama."<strong> Sango said that turning away from mirouku. And Miroku just  
>laughed.<strong> "Then does this mean that you <strong>**_LOVE_**** me?"** He said that making  
>sango faced him by holding her cheeks to turn to him so now Sango is<br>facing him.

Sango's normal face became very red. Much more redder thana tomato.** "W-what?! **  
><strong>Wh-what are y-you talking about?!"<strong> Sango said as she stuttered and was  
>about to hit Miroku but miroku stopped her by grabbing her hand.<p>

**"Well? Why aren't you denying it? You love me do you?"** When Miroku said  
>that Sango looked down not looking at him. That made Me,Inuyasha and<br>Miroku think she really do like him. When she was baout to speak, me and  
>Inuyasha leaned closer to hear Sango's answer clearer.<p>

**"H-housi-sama.. The thing is, I... I.."** You could see in Miroku's face  
>that he is expecting an 'I Love You' from Sango. <strong>"I HATE YOU. You pissed<strong>  
><strong>me Off! You're a monk but still you're a perverted playboy! I feel bad<strong>  
><strong>for all the girls that fell in love with you!"<strong> And Sango was Finall  
>able to Slap Miroku.<p>

Miroku just laughed like Sango was just kidding. **"Yeah I Know."** _(Wait. _  
><em>Sango Likes Miroku so why did she deny it? And Miroku! She likes her too!<em>  
><em>You could see in his face his disappointment! Why aren't they being true<em>  
><em>to their feelings?!)<em>

But they are not true to thereselves neither am I...** "Inuyasha let's go.**  
><strong>We don't wanna disturb them so let's give them some time."<strong> I whispered to  
>him and so after that he carried me on his back. I Don't even know where<br>we are heading neither is Inuyasha but I don't care.

_**~Meanwhile In Miroku and Sango~**_

**"Well it's glad that they already left."** Miroku said while massaging his  
>Arms.<p>

**"I'm sorry houshi-sama if I hitted you accidentally hard.. Does it hurt**  
><strong>that much?"<strong>

**"Yeah. A little. Well it will take Inuyasha and kagome to sneak on us. **  
><strong>It's a good thing we made a script for them to realize their feeling to<strong>  
><strong>each other, mostly kagome cause she's asmart one."<strong>

**"But for kagome not to noticed we're just acting this up..."**

**"Hahaha, well I love You Sango."**

**"W-what..."**

**"We're not acting right now.. Are you gonna say I hate you? It hurt me**  
><strong>in my chest you know? It hurts a lot."<strong>

**"I.. I love you too..."** Sango said finally. **"Perverted Houshi-Sama"** Sango  
>Whispered to herself.<p>

_**~Back to Kagome and Inuyasha~**_

As we were by the forest, Inuyasha suddenly stop and putted me down.

**"What's wrong Inuyasha?"** Inuyasha suddenly looked irritated while smelling  
>the air.<p>

**"What is it?"** I said that as I looked around turning my head left and  
>right. <strong>"I think we're trap in some sort of Barrier. I can't smell anyone<strong>  
><strong>but you..." He said while smeeling the air."<strong>

**"Then Let's just find a way out."** As I said that Inuyasha is still not  
>happy.<p>

**"If we find the way out, What if Tetsusaiga doesn't work?"**_ (What The Oh_  
><em>So Great Inuyasha is Looking down on himself? Not believing in himself?!)<em>

**"Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll figure a way out so for now, Let's find the**  
><strong>way out."<strong> Inuyasha looked at me for a few seconds but as I said that  
>his Problematic face became calm.<p>

**"Yeah..." **As he said that we walked.** "Oh Kagome, Sorry.. For being **  
><strong>being careless in losing my way here. I wasn't focussed enough.."<strong> I  
>think for a few seconds,<em> ( could it be inuyasha was thinking the same way<em>  
><em>I do?)<em>** "It's okay."** And so we continued.

**Author's Note:**

**[If you don't like the story please review and suggest!**

**If you like the story please review and share!]**  
><strong>~Thank you<strong>

**{Chapter will be Updated soon.. So please look forward}**

**Upcoming Chapter: Are You Jealous?!**


	5. Are You Jealous?

As me and Inuyasha are walking and walking, silence built up. It's so  
>tensing. It's like you wanted to talk but you don't have any idea what<br>topic to brought up.

I mean I just recently realize my feelings for Inuyasha!_(All because of_  
><em>miroku and Sango. They made me realize my true feeling for him. I have<em>  
><em>to thank them for this even though they don't know.)<em>

Let's see.. People would say Admiration first, then you have a crush on  
>that person.<em>(Where the part you want to know more about him.)<em> and turns  
>into Love suddenly without even realizing it.<p>

(Ahhh! I really wish someone is with us to cut off this tension!) And  
>suddenly I sense a jewel shards nearby. <strong> "Inuyasha! There's a shikon <strong>  
><strong>jewel shards nearby!"<strong>

**"Yeah I know! I can smell wolf boy coming nearby!"** _(Wait what he meant_  
><em>by wolf boy is KOGA! Oh thank you God you answered my prayers!)<em>

Then suddenly a whirlwind like appeared and koga was now, infront of me  
>holding my hand. <strong>"Kagome, I smelled your wonderful scent and so I came<strong>  
><strong>to you as fast as I could."<strong>_ ( EHh.. I could see that.. heheh)_** "Cause**  
><strong>besides your sweet loving smell, I can smell foul mutt-face scent here."<strong>  
>Koga sad that glaring at Inuyasha but still holding my hand.<p>

**"Are you alright kagome?"** Koga looked at me again, but asked with a very  
>worried but serious face. And suddenly Inuyasha get in between us<br>glaring angrily at himn.

**"What's your problem mutt-face?!"** Koga asked growling at him.  
><strong>"You're my problem! Stop bothering Kagome!"<strong>

**"What Bother?**" Koga then looked at me. **"Kagome, Am I bothering you?"**

**"N-not that much**_(I mean I don't care much)_**" Inuyasha then looked at me**  
><strong>with an anoyyed look on his face.<strong>

**"What are you talking about kagome?! Jusr tell him how you feel!"** I  
>then looked at koga, just stared at him, not even thinking what to say<br>my mouth moved.

**"Koga," I then stated. I really Love the way you're so straightforward **  
><strong>not like Inuyasha.."<strong> Somehow when I said that Koga blushed and it looks  
>like Inuyasha was stabbed somehow.<em>(More like hurt)<em>

**"The way you say 'you love me' makes my heart beats, the way you say it **  
><strong>with all your honesty, it's like every girls dream."<strong>_(For an average school_  
><em>girls of course, please do not include me with those.)<em> I said stating  
>what I truly feel that left a very happy Koga and dumbfounded Inuyasha.<br>And... He just looked at the other way..

**"Fine If That is what you really feel about him!"**_ (Inuyasha you Jerk..)_  
>But somehow both of them stopped fighting. Well much a relief for me of<br>course. Then an idea popped up.

**"Inuyasha,"** Then he turn to look at me,** "If you are going to talk to Koga,**  
><strong>call him 'Koga-Oniisama'."<strong> I said grinning**. "Also if you are going to talk**  
><strong>to me, call me 'Kagome my Love' okay?"<strong>

**"W-what? There is no waay I could ever do that! Kagome my love there is**  
><strong>no way I would call koga-oniisama like that you here kagome my love?"<strong>  
><em>(And yeah, you just did.)<em>

Then me and koga's eyes blink for oh so many times and laughed.

**"Hey Mutt-face, are you admitting that you are an order-dog? To follow**  
><strong>what she just said... Hahahahah.. You are always ridiculous."<strong>

**"Oh My Gosh! The way you said it is way too cute!"**

**"Hey Kagome my love, if you are going to talk, add 'nyan' on it's end. **  
><strong>Also call Koga oniisama 'Bad wolf oniichan.'"<strong>

**"You really think kagome will do that? You are out of your mind to even**  
><strong>say she'll do that."<strong>

**"Stop it Bad Wolf Oniisama! Inuyasha isn't bad! just acting bad!-nyan"**  
><em>(EHHHHH! I forgot, I can't speak bad about Inuyasha! Because of his <em>  
><em>stupid order 'I want you to be good to me' Ohhhh I hate you Inuyasha!)<em>

**"Ehh Kagome? What's with the Bad wolf Oniisama and nyan?"**

**"Ummm.. Ehhhh.. That.. is..."**

**"What kind of relationship do you two actually have? For Inuyasha to get**  
><strong>jealous and follow your orders easily and you too."<strong>

**"W-what? Nyan"**_ (Inuyasha.. is Jealous...?!)_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_[If you don't like the story please review and suggest!_**

**_If you like the story please review and share!]_**  
><strong><em>~Thank you<em>**

**_{Chapter will be Updated .. So Please Look Forward!}_**

**_Upcoming Chapter: The Way Out_**


	6. The Way Out

**" The truth is.."** Inuyasha started,** "We are playing a Dare Game! So Inuyasha will follow my orders and I to him!-Nyan"** I quickly stated as I cover Inuyasha's mouth with my hand and laugh.  
><em>(Ohhh there is no way koga would buy that!)<em> I told to myself.** "ohh so that's what it is!"** Koga said with a hint of surprise. _( I am very sorry koga, I am not allowed to tell you what is thereal reason for this.)_ as I thought of that, Inuyasha take my hands away from his mouth and started talking.  
><strong>" Yeah! Koga- oniisana, me and kagome my love are playing dare so you could just stay out okay? Like this, kagome my love starting today call me 'master inuyasha' and be really mean to koga- oniisama!"<strong>  
><strong>"H- hey that' too far!"<strong> Koga answered,** " Don't listen to him okay kagome? Even if it's a dare!"** He said looking at me.  
><strong>" Shut up bad wolf oniisama! Master Inuyasha is Master Inuyasha!-nyan"<strong> Kagome glared at him. _(OMG! I totally forgot I TOTALLY CANNOT talk bad to Inuyasha! OHH I hate you ...)_ And then I looked at Inuyasha.  
><strong>" Master Inuyasha could we stop these trivial dares!-nyan"<strong> I said smiling at him.  
><strong>" Then you put to a stop first! About this koga oniisama calling."<strong> He answered back to me.  
><strong>" Okay okay, you can stop callibg bad wolf oniisama, koga oniisama and me kagome my love."<strong> I said bluntly.  
><strong>"Keh, you can stop being mean to him and calling him bad wolf oniisama and that nyan thing."<strong>  
><strong>" And about your name... Master Inuyasha.."<strong>  
><strong>"you can stay like that."<strong> He grinned.  
><strong>"Master ... SIP!"<strong> _(And then I remember I can't make him to 'sit'!)_ After I said that he just laughed. _(He pisses me off! Ahhhhh!)_  
>And then suddenly, Inuyasha and Koga's face became serious all of the sudden and carried me on his back.<br>**"Ma-master Inuyasha! Whag's going on?!"**  
><strong>"The barrier weakend. This is the greatest chance to go out."<strong> But when he said that, Inuyasha and Koga raced each other until we're finally outside.  
><strong>"Hey mutt-face, remember kagome's mine!"<strong> He said while running away.  
><strong>"What a jerk."<strong> Inuyasha said while putting me down.  
><strong>" Master Inuyasha I have something i'm meaning to say..."<strong> And Inuyasha looked at me.

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>[If you don't like the story please review and suggest!<strong>  
><strong>If you like the story please review and share!]<strong> **~Thank you**


	7. Why Always Fight

_"Master Inuyasha... I have something i'm meaning to say..."_ Inuyasha then looked at me.

_ "Can I?" _

_"Sure. Whatever it is, just say it. Express it as much as you want.."_ Inuyasha answered

_"The truth is, master inuyasha,"_

He cleared his throat.

_" You... You're the one who is stupid! Not just stupid but a STUPID DUMB DENSE JERK!"_

**( She... She called me Stupid, dumb, dense, jerk?! She.. She's mad at me!)**

_ "You're calling him a jerk?! But the here that is a jerk is you! Unlike YOU, Koga could express his true_  
><em>feelings freely, but YOU?! You don't even have the courage to express yourself truly! for one second <em>  
><em>you are nice and sweet then when the others are watching ohh you are denying it so much! Why<em>  
><em> can't you just say if you LIKE me OR NOT?!"<em>

I said bursting out all that I feel and Inuyasha.. **HE IS PRETTY SHOCK OF COURSE.**

_ " I.. I don't know that is what you feel.."_

He said with desperation with a husky voice. But somehow I think it got to him **( SOMEHOW I THINK),**  
>but yeah I feel bad for him.<p>

_ "master Inuyasha.."_ I wanted to say his name but that came out,

WOW JUST WOW!, and so I said, _"Can I call you by your name?"_

I said looking at him.

_ "Uhhh.."_ At first he hesitate but gave up meanwhile,

_ "Okay , you can"_

_"Good, Cause I have something Very Important to tell you, Inu-Yasha" _I said Smiling

**Next Chapter: BECAUSE OF LOVE **

_**Author's Note:**_

_** [If you don't like the story please review and suggest!**_

_** If you like the story please review and share!] **_

_**~Thank you {Chapter will be Updated soon.. So please look forward}**_


	8. Because of Love

**"Inuyasha. . I. . "** I am about to say someting when he cut me off.

**"Kagome. Let us stop all of this. I mean yeah, I know I am being rude to you,  
>but the truth is, I just don't know how to express my feelings for you, I mean kikyo and you-"<strong>

**"Kikyo huh, Yeah I know! The two of us looked alike! But, can't you see? Me and Kikyo are two  
>different of person, WE ARE NOT THE SAME!"<strong>

**" That is why I love you! Not because you two are alike but because you're different from her.  
>I just realized that the person i'm really in love is YOU and NOT HER"<strong>

when inuyasha said that, it's like all of my worries, confusions and many more has faded away,  
>as I thought, I really do love Inuyasha.<p>

**"So kagome, even though i'm a half demon and you're a human, I still won't give up on you."**

when he said that, out of the blue I just hugged him.

**"Inuyasha how can I say it, I - I don't like you!"**

When I said that Inuyasha hugged me back and just said**"Oh. ."**

**"Wait. It seems that I said it with a more misunderstood way of saying, let me clear this up."**

And so I looked at him straight to his eyes that made him blush a little which is cute.

**"Let me make this clear, I LOVE YOU, okay? so no matter what, even though you're a half  
>demon I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE"<strong>

somehow after I said that he suddenly carried me princess style and went to kaede's. He shouted  
>her name which caught her attention and asked what is the problem.<p>

**"Hey old hag I want me and kagome to be normal again!"**

He said desperately

**"But you guys are normal."**

Is what she replied

**"No, I mean the potion! where is the cure for it?!"**

when Inuyasha said that kaede laughed which pissed him off.

**"Inuyasha order kagome."**

Kaede said

**"Umm. . kagome, ki-ki. . . "**

_(He's stuttering, wait don't tell me he's going to say KISS)_

**"Kick me kagome!"** when he said kick, I got lost and not move.

**"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"**

**"Now kagome order inuyasha."**

**"Inuyasha say I LOVE YOU KAGOME"**

but inuyasha didn't but instead he replied  
>with a No-No<p>

**"What the heck! there is NO WAY!"**

He said blushing furiously

**"Oh there is no way but you said it awhile ago. .."**

** "There, Both of you got the answer."** Kaede said.

**"What answer?"** Both me and Inuyasha said.

**"Actually the potion I made is the feelings potion so it makes the desire of the person you love affect you.**  
><strong> You tend to do the desire of the person you like and can't stop unless you finally said I LOVE YOU. So in short if you <strong>  
><strong>drink the potion, the only person you'll take command is from the person you like. More like It only works if both parties have mutual feelings"<strong>

**"Waait. You lost me there kaede. What happened to the first person you saw is the one you'll take the order to?"** I asked

**"It's a lie of course to make things interesting. But now both of you confessed to each other, the effect of the potion now disappeared." **

**"We. . were. . fooled"** Inuyasha said

**"Were such an idiots I can't believe this." **I added

SO me and Inuyasha continued our journey to look for the shikon shards, but everyone might say nothing has change and you know what? After  
>the incident of the potion somehow Inuyasha became true to himself. Well maybe a little cause he's all shy you know. But whenever I want to go<br>back to my own time, he'll follow me there and we'll relax and have fun. Not like the old naggy Inuyasha whenever I go back to my time. That's  
>All. <strong>So In the End the problem was solved BECAUSE OF LOVE<strong>

-THE END-

[THANK YOU FOR READING]

_**Author's Note:**_

_**[If you don't like the story please review and suggest! **_

_**If you like the story please review and share!]  
>~Thank you<strong>_


End file.
